Flashback
by Naurko San
Summary: Nami isn't a wanderer she's a girl who ran away from home many years ago. But, everywhere she goes, somehow, her paresnt find her. But, after leaving a village where she found love, what will she do?
1. I Don't Trust Mean

Flashbacks

Summary: Nami isn't a "wanderer she's a girl who ran away from home three years ago. But, everywhere she goes, somehow, her parents have always found her. But, after leaving a village she came attached to, what will she do?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi Lyla." I said. Lyla was my apartment buddy. "Hey." She said. "So, what happened with Jon?" I asked, curling up on the sofa. "He never showed." She said, shoving meat in her mouth. "Wuss." I said, laughing as a piece of meat feel out. "Oh just be quiet!" She said, throwing an ice cube at me. I laughed._

_After a few minutes of laughing, we heard Jon at the door. "Lyla! Get out here!" he yelled. Lyla rolled her eyes. But, when she opened the door, there was a bang, and Lyla dropped dead. "Hey, you're not Jon!" I yelled, standing up. "No, your right. I'm Josh. Remember me?" the man said. "No! Not here! Not after three long, enjoyable years!" I yelled, as he advanced to me. I screamed, and-_

I sat up in bed. "Good…it was only a dream…" I said to myself. The most recent event with Josh, my evil twin brother, who, looked just like me, with a man figure. "Nami, are you okay?" asked Ruby. "Yeah I just had a nightmare." I said, getting out of bed. Then, a man entered. "Who are you?" I asked rudely. I had been mean to all men, except Tim and Rock, because I was afraid they might be Josh. "Oh, hi Rock." I said, slightly relieved.

"Celia, Lumina, and Muffy are here…and they're all wearing a bikini!" said Rock, blushing. I rolled my eyes. I knew how much Rock wanted sex with one of them. "Okay, get out. Let me change." I said, and he left. I changed into the bikini Muffy gave me yesterday.

_-Flashback-_

"_Lyla, lets never change." I said one starry night. "Yeah that way, we will never be apart." She said. "I wish my parents had never found me. Now, I'll have to leave." I sighed. "Leave? Why?" she said. "I don't want to put you, or Jon, in danger. My parents want me back." I explained. "No. If you leave, I'll come." She said. "That way, we can make sure we never change!" She said. I smiled. It was good to have a friend like Lyla._

_-End Flashback-_

"Nami! Are you in there!" yelled Celia. I realized it had been ten minutes. "Sorry, I just sorta…dozed off…Hold on." I said, and ran out the door. "Wow. It's amazing how I can give a nerd a cool bikini, and make her popular too!" said Muffy, the local flirt. "Be quiet. At least she's not falling over heels for any cute boys." Said Celia, that one true friend you don't want to lose. "Yeah good thing too!" Laughed Lumina, a rich girl, who wasn't popular. Everybody laughed, even Muffy.

_-Flashback-_

"_Come on! Please!" begged Lyla. "No. I told you. I don't date. Nor do I swim with boys." I said, not taking my eyes off my book. "Come on!" she begged. "Give me an answer!" she yelled, after ten minutes, of me not answering. "You want an answer?" I asked her. She nodded happily. "Okay then, here's my answer: Have fun, I'll be waiting here when you get back." I said, pointing to the door, as it was knocking. Her face fell. "Okay. We'll go tomorrow, just us." Lyla said, smiling. "It's a promise." I said, dfoing the all time promise maker: the pinky swear._

_-End Flashback-_

When the girls had gotten to the pool, Nami had jumped in, and said nothing. 'That's a recent one…almost like the dream.' She thought. 'Josh killed Lyla that day.' She thought, as a boy with deep brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes. "Oh, hi Jack." Said Lumina. "Hey." Jack said. "Hi Celia. Hi Muffy. Hi-who's this?" he said, sitting on the edge of the pool. "This is Nami-wait! Where'd she go?" said Muffy, smiling. Nami appeared from underwater.

"Hi." She said, and dove back in. "Well, hi Nami. I'm Jack." He said when she reappeared. "Come on in." said Celia, who had moved their stuff aside, so Jack could put his stuff down. "Sure. I already milked Belle." He said, and jumped in. Nami got out. 'I don't swim with boys.' She thought, and felt like telling it to Farmer Jack. "Nami, no! You can't leave!" cried Lumina. "Why not?" she asked, looking at her.

"Well, it's a party! To celebrate you being here for a year!" she said, and Nami smiled. 'Just like me and Lyla. Only, we did something better.' She thought, and another memory came to her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Happy celebration!" cried Lyla. I woke up, and sat up. "Huh?" I asked. "Well, you've been here for one full year!" she said, holding up a big present. "Gee, thanks!" I said, taking the present. I opened it, and it was a travel bag, travel books, a larger map, and a passport. "What are we going to do with this?" I asked. "You said you like to travel." Lyla said, and smiled. We laughed. "Thanks." I said again, and we hugged._

_-End Flashback-_

"Okay, thanks." She said, and jumped back in. "Cool!" They all said. "But, on one condition." She said. "What's that?" jack asked. "I don't swim with boys." She said, and dove off the high dive. When she surfaced, they all stared at her. All she did, was smirk.


	2. Three Curses

Flashback

Disclaimer: I know I'm updating so soon, but, ifI don't update soon, I won't get any ideas….sorry. So far, no reviews, and that means no flames! That's good….right? Right?

A/N: I do not own any original characters, just the few that are made up. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

That got them. They didn't answer for a few minutes, but then Jack said, "Nami, I understand how you feel. I used to be afraid of swimming, or any activities with women, but look at me. Come on. I promise I won't do anything." He said, and grabbed my hand. Looking at him made me remember when Josh died his hair, and acted as a man I fell deeply in love with.

_-Flashback-_

"_Hi, I'm looking for a room, do you have any open?" I asked the man behind the counter of the hotel. "Yes. Well, the suite is currently vacant, but, a man visits and stays there, do you mind?" he asked me. "Not at all." I said. 'I can't believe how easily they let me run away with Sara.' I thought to myself. "Sara, come here." I said to my three year old sister. "Okay." She said, and ran over to me. "Is Josh coming?" she asked me. I stopped. "Never think of that man." I said, getting down so we could see eye-to-eye. "Okay." Sara said, taking a step back. "Hey, Nami! Look, a cute guy!" she cried, seeing a man with deep black hair, and stunning green eyes. It was love at first sight for me. But, he had his eyes on Sara._

_-End Flashback-_

**Nami's POV**

Now, I was still unsure of jack, but I allowed him to grab my hand, but then, Jack pulled me in! Then, he lied about it. But, I saw Muffy laughing, so I pushed her in.

I looked hard into Muffy's eyes, and knew immediately she was the one who pushed me in. I looked hard into Jack's eyes, and knew that he had feelings for me, and he wasn't Josh. Too bad his feelings could never be returned.

"Why don't you swim with boys?" asked Muffy. "My brother, Josh, might be that boy, and try to….never mind about what he'll try to do." I explained. "Okay, Josh? I've heard that name before. Yeah, he's coming to town." She said, trying to act all tough. "What?" I screamed. I looked deep into Muffy's eyes, and knew immediately why she was lying.

I was given three powers, like the ability to know when one's lying. And to read minds by looking hard into their eyes. And to tell how much one loved someone else, or me. They really were great gifts. But, in order to get these powers, three things had to be given up.

_-Flashback-_

"_Nami, if you want the mind-reading power, you must sacrifice something." Said her mother. "What's that?" a five year old Nami asked her. "Trust." She said, and held a ball of energy. "How?" I asked her, wanting the power. "Stare deep into the orb. Think of what you must give up. Think hard, and poof, it's gone." She said, as Nami did as she was told. "Mom, how can I trust you?" I asked her when my mother took the orb away._

"_That's how." She said, frowning. _

"_Now, if you want the power of when you are able to tell how much someone loves someone else, including you." She said, and revealed a bright pink orb. "Same as before, but, you must give up another thing." She said. "I want to know." I said. "Love." She said. I stared deep in the orb, and gave away all my love. _

"_Good, good. Now, one more: the power to tell when one's lying, by looked hard into their eyes." She said, and a yellow orb appeared. "Stupidity." She said, and I looked deep into the orb, and all my stupidity was gone. "Good. Very good!" then, she laughed. _

"_What is so funny mother?" I asked her, not seeing what was so funny. "When I was given those curses, I was told: when you can't handle not loving, trusting, and stupidity, give it to your daughter!" she cried, and laughed at me. I was tricked! "You-you tricked me!" I yelled at her. She laughed more._

_-End Flashback-_

I would never love anyone, so I could take these powers to my grave, and then, the three curses would be gone! Forever!

**Jack's POV**

"Nami I'm sorry, but I have to leave." said Celia. "Yeah, me to." said Lumina. "Bye-bye." said Muffy, almost throwing herself onto me as I got out. "Are you leaving?" Nami asked me. "No. Are you?" I said. "No." she said. "Ok." I said. "Wait, never mind, I cam stay." She said, and jumped right in front of me and Nami. "Oh. Okay." I said.

**Muffy's POV**

'Good, now I can get Nami, and take Jack all for myself!' I thought to myself. 'Soon, Nami, soon.' I thought. But, when I saw that Jack loved her, one person came to mind to help me: Daryl.


End file.
